


Sometimes Education is Thought Control

by iron_america



Series: Transvengers Prompts [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce is FTM, F/M, Trans Male Character, and also a sexist joke, mentions of a professor misgendering Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iron_america/pseuds/iron_america
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on transvengers prompt #16: College AU, my professor keeps calling me by the wrong name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Education is Thought Control

**Author's Note:**

> Title adapted from Another Brick in The Wall by Pink Floyd.

Bruce walks into the apartment he shares with his girlfriend after a particularly bad class. The professor kept calling him Roberta and it annoyed him. Tiredly, he says, “Hey, babe.”

“Hi, ангел мой,” Natasha says, getting up from the couch. She walks over to Bruce and kisses him on the cheek. “What’s wrong?”

“Long day,” Bruce says. He walks to the kitchenette and gets a beer from the fridge.

“Okay, now you’re acting like my dad after work every day. What’s wrong?”

“Professor Moore,” Bruce grumbles, sitting down at a table. He’s annoyed with his professor—with good reason too! He keeps calling him Roberta and has no respect for his gender or pronouns.

Natasha is sympathetic. “What did he do this time?”

“Same as always. But it hit a little harder today because today I woke up with increased dysphoria.” Bruce sighs. “And he made a sexist remark in the middle of class. I got a C on an assignment and he said, and I quote, ‘This is why women should not be allowed in nuclear physics!’ And I swear, half the class was laughing. It sucked ass.” He pauses and continues in a soft voice, “That was my first C in that class! And he doesn’t make fun of the women! It’s like he’s chosen me to pick on.”

“Well, of course he has. You have what he never had,” Natasha says, sitting down across from him. "Do you know what that is?"

Bruce thinks about it for a moment and then mumbles a quiet “no” into his drink.

“Potential,” Natasha says. “You could be one of the greats. The next Einstein! If only your incompetent professor could see that.”

Bruce smiles a little into his drink.

“Come on. Let’s go go-karting,” Natasha says.

Bruce smiles. “Hang on. Bathroom.” Bruce walks into the bathroom to check that his binder is on properly. Once he is satisfied, he walks out of the bathroom. The two grab their coats and walk out of the door.

Natasha knows that this won’t be fixed with go-karting and ice cream, but she knows it’s a good place to start.

**Author's Note:**

> ангел мой means my angel.


End file.
